Wireless sensors may be used to provide a variety of information, and in a variety of environments. However, it may be difficult or impossible to read a sensor embedded in metallic or highly conductive components such as aircraft skins or turbine blades. Even the thinnest conductive surfaces may create eddy-currents that prevent significant electromagnetic field penetration, thus impeding the ability to read an embedded sensor.